Goodbye In Her Eyes
by Bralt
Summary: Songfic based on Zac Brown Band's great song


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters, nor do I own Goodbye In Her Eyes by Zac Brown Band

**I could tell that it was over  
When her lips met mine  
It was an emptiness in her voice  
Hesitation when she smiled  
She didn't have to say a word  
It was just so plain to see  
She had found what she'd been looking for  
And I knew it wasn't me**

I saw goodbye in her eyes  
I don't think I can change it  
There's no way to disguise  
We will never make it

No, he wasn't imagining it, it was most definitely happening. He couldn't believe it! Well, he could believe it, he may not like it but, he could most certainly believe it. It wasn't that much of a shock either; he'd known it would most likely end up like this. Perhaps it was because he'd noticed the signs early on or maybe because it was blatantly obvious. The way she seemed to talk more with Halt and less with him. How she seemed to be happier when talking to Halt, it was clear. He remembered the smile as well. Oh yes, the smile she gave him was brilliant and it always made his heart pump faster but it was perhaps a little less now. Now it seemed like she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be smiling at him like that. Everybody else saw it as well, he knew they did, it was just that obvious. It would take a dumb and deaf man to not realize it. Maybe he'd convinced himself halfway that they'd make it. Only halfway though, it was obvious they weren't going to last from the start. Even before Halt had come it was clear that it wouldn't work.

Maybe at one point she'd wanted him and maybe he'd convinced himself as things went downhill that it'd get better. That small hope was gone now though as he saw the way she interacted with Halt and how she simply looked at him. No, trying to get her back wasn't going to work, he wasn't right and that was the end of it.

**Sometimes I feel like a clown  
Who can't wash off his make-up  
All she wanted it was gone  
Prince Charming I wasn't  
But I would trade a thousand Babylons  
To be in her arms tomorrow  
But like tide her love has come and gone  
And it's time for me to go**

I saw goodbye in her eyes  
I don't think I can change it  
There's no way to disguise  
We will never make it

To say it didn't feel right now would be an understatement. It seemed pointless to really keep up the appearance. Everybody knew she didn't think he was right. Sure, he had all she wanted but Halt was simply better for her. Though it was obvious it was happening and he wasn't angry about it, it was also clear that he didn't like it. It made sense, his desire to hold on. He didn't want to let go though, they'd been through enough to make him ache when it ended. He'd decided long ago that he'd hang on for as long as he could. If it had any chance of working, he'd even give up his job if it meant it would last longer.

But none of that was to be. The good had come and now it was time to go. The time of holding on was drawing to a close as well. Now his holding on seemed almost pathetic. Like an ocean had been raging around him since it had started. The water would tug at him and gather in force as time went by and now he clung on even though he was drowning and letting go would serve him better.

**Now she sees right through me  
Should I hold on to what we've got  
Is it just a waste of time  
One thing that I know for sure  
I saw goodbye in her eyes**

I saw goodbye in her eyes

I know you got somebody new now  
All my candles have burned out  
He's gonna love the way you shine  
So did I  
So don't smile at me if it ain't what you need  
With that goodbye in your eyes

That ocean was gathering force and he wondered if it was really worth it. He'd known this day was going to come, why drag the pain on if he knew that it wouldn't benefit anybody? If anything it'd just be make things worse. Maybe he'd be able to convince himself that the signs were nothing but his worried mind acting. That she was just talking to Halt about business that needed to be handled and she really did still smile at him with the same radiance. That could all be blamed on a worried mind. Couldn't it? The only thing that couldn't be ignored was that look. The way that she seemed to want to say it was done every time they met. The only thing holding her back was that he left before the chance arose.

No, it was time for him to move on. It wasn't his time anymore and she'd obviously moved on. He'd just be embarrassing himself if he stayed with it. It'd be hard to just quit though. Dreams would be plagued with that dazzling smile and how she seemed to glow. But now it was Halt's smile to enjoy. He knew she wouldn't hate him, she'd still smile at him though it wouldn't help anything.

**I know that I can't change it  
(Know you see right through me)  
There's no way to disguise  
We will never make it  
I saw goodbye in your eyes  
I know that I can't change it  
(Now you see right through me, goodbye!)  
Should I hold on  
We will never make it  
(Now you see right through me, goodbye!)  
Should I hold on  
Is it just a waste of time  
One thing that I know for sure  
I saw goodbye in your eyes  
I saw goodbye in your eyes  
I know that it's over**

It was done. There was no reversing it or trying to go back, no way to repair it or fix it. Even as the years went on it was clear that there was no chance Halt would falter and a chance appear for him. It wasn't as hard as he might have thought it would be though. Maybe because he'd known it wouldn't last, he'd prepared himself unconsciously for it. He knew it was over and it felt kind of nice when he walked her down the aisle and handed her away to Halt.

**Please review:D **


End file.
